


Passing Time, or What I Do To Ignore Them

by caelondian



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelondian/pseuds/caelondian
Summary: Luso reads a rumour about Zellea. (Off the map.)





	Passing Time, or What I Do To Ignore Them

As the birdish squabble of Adelle and Cid, interjected with Hurdy's pleas, filled Luso's ears, he skimmed the mission board in the pub for any good rumours, and one so happened to catch his eye.

> **Concerning Zellea, the Forbidden Land**
> 
> You may have once read a report on this "jagd", as it were, from another scholar. But mayhaps you've never heard what I've to tell, I, Magus Dani, from the Bervenia Akademy of Magick. Certainly, most know of the Forbidden Land. In fact, many a Moorabella citizen can see her hideous Mistlight from the mainland, a yellow, glowing vapour bellowing from her tip.
> 
> But not many know of her age. Let it be known that old Dani boy has found a text several thousand years old which records Zellea's existence, alongside other jagds like her sisters, Eureka, Terra, and Maelstrom. We know they've been around a long time, and were used as safe zones from laws a couple hundred years ago, but their true age is much longer than originally thought, and especially Zellea's.
> 
> Another thing many don't know is that they're not just lawless because of the Mist. You'd be hard-pressed to find a judge who won't visit a jagd nowadays, but it was a different story one hundred years ago. And why? Because of the rift! The Mist and its by-product of magick cause the seams of Jylland and the Otherworld to be very weak. That is why, a long time ago, you could end up dead if you trespassed upon the land. Thank goodness the judges mustered some courage, those yellows!
> 
> One other thing I ought tell any avids interested. Zellea (and jagds like her sisters) are somewhat special. Jagds are simply weak spots. But Zellea is a portal! True, a rift can be opened at any jagd, technically. Yet for Zellea, traversing her breadth and its tunnel into the hell of the Otherworld can bring a great destination: another world! This has yet to be tested, but my colleagues at the Akademy and I feel the chronicles of this happening are not a lie or legend.
> 
> In the end, all we can really do is wonder in awe and look out over the sea at the looming island and imagine what places we could visit. Though I will always continue my search.  
>       — Magus Dani, Fascinated

Luso stripped the rumour from the board and turned to see his friends still working at fighting with each other. He sighed.


End file.
